История образования знаков зодиака
by Chat Brun
Summary: Как-то раз Богу пришла одна замечательная мысль в голову. Ему захотелось, чтобы люди хоть чуть-чуть были похожи на божества. Он разделил год на несколько частей. После, тот начал следить за людьми, чтобы можно было из них выбрать самых подходящих на эту роль.
1. Овен День первый

Сильвия, уроженка прекрасной солнечной Франции, нервничала. Причём нервничала очень сильно. А вы бы не нервничали, если б за вами маньяк гнался? Причем с не до конца ясными намерениями.

Впрочем, общее направление этих самых намерений было вполне понятно – либо изнасиловать, либо зверски растерзать, либо и то и другое сразу.

Воздух с тяжёлыми хрипами вырывался из лёгких девушки, за спиной всё ближе звучали тяжёлые шаги преследователя, а силы неизбежно утекали в никуда.

Вдруг маньяк выхватил из сумки большой нож, сверкнувший на солнце. Совершив мощный рывок, он взмахнул клинком и… Сильвия с диким визгом увернулась, потеряв несколько прядей длинных волнистых волос каштанового цвета, бывших гордостью девушки. То-то и оно, что теперь уже «бывших», но… Как говорится, «не до жиру, быть бы живу».

«Кажется, именно так говорят в той сумасшедшей стране? Или нет? Не важно. Похоже, нож-то острый… Ладно, я и не из таких передряг выбиралась… Или не было подобного раньше… Зачем я вообще сюда переехала?! В Париже такого не встречалось, уж точно…»

На возможность грядущей смерти девушка взирала со странным спокойствием. Ну, умрёт – и умрёт, миру хуже не станет, что, на самом деле, печально, но не до такой степени, чтобы из-за этого расстраиваться. К тому же она точно знала, что погибнет она не сегодня. Или, по крайней мере, не так.

После потери части причёски у Сильвии будто открылось второе дыхание. С новыми силами она побежала к освещённой огнями улице, с благодарностью вспоминая любимую maman, отправившую её в детстве на айкидо.

Француженка, ветром любви занесённая сначала в Россию, потом в США, ещё здорово помотавшаяся по миру и вернувшаяся, наконец, во Францию, привыкла воспринимать все превратности судьбы флегматично, некоторые из них даже вовсе не замечая. Вот и этот случай не стал исключением.

Добежав до улицы, она обратилась к первому же человеку с просьбой вызвать полицию. Маньяка так и не поймали, и девушку быстро отпустили домой.

Вечером она сидела в своей однокомнатной квартирке в небольшом французском городе Ортез и пила горячий шоколад.

«Меня сегодня чуть не убили» - вдруг подумала Сильвия, поставив чашку на стол и грея ладони об её тёплые бока. Руки от пришедшего, наконец, осознания близкой гибели задрожали, и она быстро сжала их в кулаки, крепко зажмурив глаза.

Тишину квартиры прорезал громкий неприятный звук дверного звонка. Девушка, рывком поднявшись с кресла, поспешила к двери.

- Силь, ну где ты там, открывай давай, я же замёрзну так! – послышалось жалобно из-за всё ещё закрытой двери.

Сильвия, успокоившись, впустила внутрь свою подругу Софи и, оглядев лестничную клетку, заперла дверь на замок и задвижку.

- Паранойя замучила, милая? – со смешинкой в голосе спросила гостья, поцеловав Силь в щёку. Повесив куртку в прихожей, она по-хозяйски прошла на кухню, потянув за собой хозяйку квартиры. – И что с тобой случилось?

- А что со мной случилось? – искренне удивилась девушка, наконец разморозившись и, нагнав подругу, шутливо стукнула её в плечо.

- Это уже больше похоже на мою Силь, но, похоже, её всё-таки инопланетяне на опыты похитили… - театрально вздохнула Софи, откинув за спину свою длинную косу почти чёрного цвета.

В ответ на это нелепое предположение Сильвия надула губы и буркнула:

- Сама себе готовь. Тоже мне, эксперт по инопланетянам!

Пришедшая девушка только хмыкнула, пожала плечами и открыла холодильник, чтобы достать продукты.

- Софи, ты представь себе – на меня сегодня маньяк напал! – вдруг оживилась Силь. – А я сбежала! А он с ножом был!

- Что, серьёзно?! – завопила гостья, бросившись к ней и схватив её за плечи. – Ты в порядке?

Софи собралась её прямо тут раздеть и осмотреть, но попытка провалилась – после первой же пуговицы Сильвия взвизгнула и крикнула что-то вроде: «Я же стесняюсь!»

- Детали! – жадно потребовала брюнетка у подруги, смотря на неё жадным взглядом и, не глядя, подтянув табурет ногой поближе к себе.

Под таким напором Силь сдалась и «раскололась». Спустя полчаса девушки уже вовсю смеялись над происшедшим, попивая зелёный чай и закусывая его вкуснейшим в мире печеньем.

- О, кстати… - вдруг вспомнила Софи, - чего я к тебе пришла-то… У тебя же день рождения через неделю, да?

- Через пять дней, а что?

- Давай в кафе! – увидев недовольное лицо подруги, девушка вздохнула. – Парни обещали заплатить, не волнуйся, а?

- Каки-ие ещё парни? – подозрительно протянула Силь – она не любила ни тратить деньги на «ерунду», ни когда за неё платили.

- Обычные. Франсуа хочет познакомить нас со своим лучшим другом, говорит, что Николя очень хороший парень. Тебе должен понравиться, - обычно не очень красивое лицо девушки окрасилось чудесным оттенком нежности и восхищения, когда она заговорила о своём женихе.

- Почему, если Франц говорит, что он хороший, то он мне обязательно понравится?! – возмутилась Силь, тут же вспомнив о своих предыдущих неудачах на амурном фронте.

- Не хмурься, милая, морщины появятся! – пропела Софи, легко спорхнув с табурета и поспешив в прихожую. – Я тебе позвоню завтра, а сейчас меня ждёт мой милый!

Сильвия улыбнулась порывистости подруги и пошла закрывать за ней дверь.

- Он всё равно тебе понравится-а-а! – прокричала подруга, сбегая вниз по лестнице, когда Силь почти закрыла дверь.

Девушка, вернувшись на кухню, грустно вздохнула.

«Надо убраться тут и идти бы уже спать. Завтра будет сложный день…»

Сложив чашки в раковину, она легла в кровать, уже приготовившись увидеть мучивший её в последнее время кошмар.


	2. Овен День второй

Ночью Сильве спалось не спокойно. Ей снилось то, чего она, наверное, боялась больше всего.  
В каком-то помещении произошёл пожар. Сильвия с детства ничего так не боялась, как огня. Это считалось её единственным настоящим страхом. Она даже предпочитала сидеть в темноте, когда в её квартире отключали свет.

Рядом появился пожилой человек. Не совсем старый, но и на молодого не походил. Лет так пятьдесят – пятьдесят пять. Волосы у него были до плеч, завязанные в хвостик. На подбородке была небольшая борода. Вся растительность на голове и лице была каштанового цвета. Ещё на лице была пара морщинок, но это предавало ему некую «солидность»

Старик внимательно следил за пожаром и образами людей в нём. Его взгляд был очень внимателен. Даже казалось, что он следит за каждым из находящихся в этом здании. А оно всё ещё горело.

- За каждое доброе дело, сделанное для тебя, надо платить, не так ли? – вдруг заговорил он. Его голос был грубым, но говорил он с каким-то другим чувством, а с каким – девушка понять не могла. Она взглянула на него и встретилась с ним взглядом. Взгляд был пронзителен. Казалось, они заглядывают к тебе в душу и могут прочесть твои мысли.

Сильвия от этого взгляда ненадолго потеряла дар речи. Да и не знала, что ему ответить. Да и не знала, что ему ответить. Вскоре она всё-таки собралась с мыслями и начала отвечать.  
- Думаю, да. Ведь каждый должен расплатиться чем-то равноценным. Или же хотя бы постараться.  
- Хорошие у Вас мысли, миледи.  
- Эм… а почему Вы это спрашиваете?  
- Я провожу так называемые «расследование». Скажите, а если бы Вы попали в какую-нибудь экстренную ситуацию, скажем, в такой пожар, Вы бы рискнули собой ради спасения чей-либо жизни? Неважно кого…  
- А зачем Вам? – удивилась Сильва на такой вопрос.  
Старик снова повернулся к огню, вновь стал всматриваться в него. Точно хотел кого-то разглядеть.  
- В скором времени узнаешь. Насколько скоро я и сам не знаю. Ты поймёшь. – Огонь начал разрастаться. Девушка резко повернула голову в сторону старика, но его уже там не было. Огонь становился всё больше и больше и начал приближаться к Сильве. Она развернулась назад, но и там встретила ту же преграду. Со всех сторон её окружал страшный огонь. Через минуту девушка даже шагу не могла ступит – некуда. Огонь начал охватывать её. Одежда загорелась.

- А! – девушка проснулась в холодном поту, вся перепуганная. Она была в шоке от своего сна. Встав с постели, она принялась в темноте искать домашний телефон. Среди всех её вещей, да ещё и в темноте сделать это было не легко.

Наконец-то она его нашла. Под диваном. А также нашла мобильный телефон и ещё две забытые ею книги.  
Она быстро набрала номер своей подруги. Прошло множество гудков, прежде чем на звонок ответили.

- Алле… - прозвучал сонный голос Софи. – Чего это ты звонишь, в три-то ночи?  
- У меня тут такое случилось, а она ещё и возмущается! – сразу же начала раздражаться Сильва, хотя Софи ничего, что могла подвергнуть опасности самолюбие Сильвы, не было. Но она постоянно злилась, когда её в чём-то упрекают. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев.

- Что сразу раздражаться? – более бодро проговорила подруга. – Мне, между прочим, рано вставать, в отличии от некоторых. Всего через три часа. Так что давай быстрей выкладывай, а вообще лучше отложить этот вопрос хотя бы до завтра.

- Ладно, давай завтра, точнее уже сегодня, в четыре часа дня встретимся? – пошла на уступки. – Так даже лучше. Я тебе всё подробно расскажу.

***

- Так вон оно что! – воскликнула Софи, услышав всю историю от начала до конца. – И из-за этого надо было так беспокоиться? Резонней было бы просто об этом позабыть. Ничего особенного в этом нет. Мне вот тоже недавно снилось, что матушка моя в иной мир ушла. Жит, значит, будет долго. Думаю, твой сон ничего плохого не предвещает.

- Но тот старик был очень странным! – возразила Сили, пытаясь настоять на своём. – И что означает то, что сгорела заживо? То, что я жить буду долго? Не думаю!

- Эх, даже не знаю, что с тобой делать, подруга. Думаю, тебе просто надо отдохнуть. Это всё из-за того, что на тебя напали. Это явно не прошло даром. Выпей валерьяночки и отвлекись немного. Книжку какую-нибудь почитай, а лучше повидаться с Николя. Чем раньше узнаешь его, тем быстрее всё будет налаживаться – на лице Софи появилась хитрая улыбка.

- Ну тебя. А насчёт валерьянки и отдыха, пожалуй, тут я с тобой соглашусь. – опять Сильвия согласилась со своей подругой. Софи была очень умна и практически все её советы помогали. Поэтому Сильва часто слушалась её.

Девушки оплатили счёт в кафе и вышли. Через уже четыре дня у Сильвии должен быть День Рождения. Софи, вместе с Франциском и Николя готовились вовсю. Они хотели удивить Сильву. Пусть она даже будет потом причитать, мол, не любит она тратиться на гулянки, а особенно не любит, когда кто-то тратит на неё деньги. Но друзьям было всё равно. На то они и друзья.


End file.
